ssafandomcom-20200213-history
How to Claim and Protect Land
Contents' ' *'Overview' *'Tutorial Video' *'Command Overview' *'Additional Information' Overview We now use a plugin called Residence. This plugin allows you to claim land, add sub regions to make towns, add flags to give other permissions to use doors, chests, etc and more. Claim Blocks are: $0.05c for 1 Block, you will be able to claim a 10x10 area for approx $1200 if you wish to claim it from skylimit to bedrock. Residence wiki: http://residencebukkitmod.wikispaces.com/ Tutorial Video ' If you can't understand the tutorial, ask a mod in game or on the forum and we will help you! '''Command Overview ' ''General Commands '' */res ?' pagenumber - displays help. Typing a number at the end moves to a different page. Defaults to page 1. *'/resadmin''' - use this instead of /res whenever you want to run something as admin. Selection Commands '' */res select y z' - select a cuboid area to protect, using either the selection tool (wooden axe by default) or specifying X, Y, and Z as a distance on those axes from the center point where you are standing ("10 5 10" would select an area 21 wide x 11 high x 21 long. *'/res select chunk''' - Select a whole chunk for protection. *'/res select expand' amount - Expand selection in direction your looking. *'/res select size' - show selected area size *'/res select shift' amount - Shift selection in direction your looking. *'/res select vert' - expand selection from sky to bedrock *'/res select worldedit' - use an area defined by WorldEdit '''''Creation Commands *'/res area' add/remove/replace areaID - Add or remove areas to the residence. These can overlap with areas of the same residence. *'/res create' ResidenceName - create a residence *'/res remove' ResidenceName - remove a residence *'/res removeall' - remove all your residences (since 2.3.3) *'/res subzone' SubZoneName - create a subzone in your residence. You must be the owner to do this. Info Commands *'/res area list' residence - list areas within a residence *'/res area listall' residence - list areas and their coordinates for a residence *'/res current' - show residence you're currently in (since 2.3.3) *'/res info' - get info on a residence, leave off to view info on the one your standing in. *'/res list' - list residences you own *'/res listall' - list all residences *'/res limits' - list all important limitations *'/res sublist' - list all subzones in current residence (since 2.3.3) *'/res version' - list plugin version information Flag Commands *'/res lset' blacklist/ignorelist material - add/remove a material from the residence's blacklist / ignorelist. *'/res lset' info - list the Residence's blacklist/ignorelist settings. *'/res pset' PlayerName flag true/false/remove - set flags on different players *'/res set' flag true/false/remove - set flags on residences. Utility Commands *'/res default' residence - Restores residence to default flags. *'/res give' residence player - Gives residence to another player. Player must be online and you have to own the residence. *'/res lists' - Predefined residence permission lists, do '/res lists' for details. *'/res message' residence enter/leave message - sets a enter or leave area message. You can ommit to use the one your standing in. *'/res message' residence remove enter/leave - removes a enter or leave message. *'/res mirror' source target - mirrors permissions from one residence to another. You must be owner of both to do this. *'/res rename' - OldName NewName Rename a residence. For subzones, OldName must the the full name(parent.subzone), while NewName is only the new name. *'/res renamearea' residence OldName NewName - Rename a physical area attached to a residence. *'/res tp' residence - teleport to a location *'/res tpset' - set the teleport location in your residence. *'/res unstuck' - moves you outside the protected area your in Market / Economy Commands *'/res lease' renew/cost residence - renew / show cost of renewing a residence. Cost only applies if using iConomy. *'/res market list' - view the list of residences for sale *'/res market info' residence - view info on a residence for sale. *'/res market sell' residence amount - put up a residence for sale. *'/res market unsell' residence - stop selling a residence. *'/res market buy' residence - buy a residence. *'/res market rentable' residence cost days - Make a residence rentable for days number of days at a time, at cost for that time period. If , the residence will be rentable again automatically at the expire of the current renter. *'/res market rent' residence - rent a residence, if repeat is true the residence will be re-rented upon expire automatically as long as the owner has for the rentable. *'/res market release' residence - remove a residence from rent or rentable status. Admin Commands *'/resadmin lease set' residence #days/infinite - sets a lease on a residence to expire in # days or to never expire. *'/resadmin removeall' player - remove all residences owned by a player *'/resadmin setowner' residence player - changed a residences owner. *'esadmin' server residence - set a Residence to server owned. *'/resload' - Loads the residence plugin. *NOTE* Any changes in res.yml will not be overwritten. Use this setting if you recently added/changed res.yml and want to push the changes to the server. *'/rereload' - Reloads the residence plugin. *NOTE* Will overwrite any changes in the res.yml to the settings originally loaded with the plugin/server. Do not use if you added/changed anything in res.yml. Use /resload instead. *'/resworld' remove world - Removes every residence in a world. *NOTE* Be careful with this! This will remove all residences saved in the specified world. This cannot be undone. Additional Information To create a residence: Create a residence is easy. All you need to do is equip the selection tool* (wooden pickaxe by default) and select the two corners of the area you want to protect. You can also do this with /res select x y z If you want to expand the selection from sky to bedrock, type /res select vert You can expand the selection by looking in the direction you want to expand and typing /res select expand When you’re done modifying your select, type /res create to confirm your protection. '' 'Tag Explanation:'' For the purpose of this explanation: *' is the name of the residence you want to edit. *' is the name of the player you want the changes to effect *' is the name of the group you want the changes to effect *' is the flag you want to use. ''' is either true or false. This turns a flag on and off. False=off, True=on. TRUE = will be allowed to happen e.g. if fire is true, fire can spread. If build is true, players can build. FALSE = will not be allowed to happen e.g. if pvp is false, players can't hurt each other. REMOVE = will remove the flag from the residence or player. Flag Explanation: Here are some descriptions of the flags that can be applied to protect a residence. The ones in brown are only applicable to a residence, not to a player. All flags default to true unless stated otherwise. *''' Allows or disallows player to set flags on the Residence. True = allowed, false = disallowed. Defaults to false. *Can only be given to a player and not set as a residence flag. *' Controls animals spawning. True = allows spawning, false = prevents spawning. Includes external commands such as /spawnmob. *Animals include: Chicken, Cow, Pig, Sheep, Wolf. *' Controls use of bucket. True = allows use, false = prevents use. *' Controls building permission (placing and breaking) also prevents crop trampling. True = allows building, false = prevents building. *' Controls ability to access anything with an inventory: chests, dispensers, furnaces, also jukeboxes. True = allows access, false = prevents access. *' Controls creeper explosions. True = creepers explode and damage as normal, false = creepers do no damage to players or blocks. Does not prevent creepers spawning. *' Controls all damage to players in the Residence. True = damage occurs as normal, false = prevents all damage. Does not stop block damage. *'''respread> Controls fire spread. True = allows firespread, false = prevents firespread. *''' Controls whether or not liquid flows are allowed. True = allows, false = disallows. *' Controls if the zone heals people. True = heals at half a heart per second, false = normal Server Rules. *' Controls fire ignition. True = allows ignition, false = prevents ignition. *' Controls monsters spawning. True = allows spawning, false = prevents spawning. Includes external commands such as /spawnmob. *Monsters include: Creeper, Giant, Monster (Human mob/Steve), Skeleton, Spider, (Pig)Zombie. *' Controls whether player/group can move inside the residence. True = normal movement, false = denies entry. *' Controls use of pistons. True = pistons operate normally, false = pistons do not change state. Does not control placing or breaking pistons. *' Controls PVP. True = designates PVP arena, false = players cannot attack other players or tamed wolves in the residence. *' Controls ability to make subzones. True = allowed, false = disallowed. Defaults to false. If set on a residence, allows or disallows subzones of the residence. *' Controls TNT explosions. True = TNT explodes and damages as normal, false = TNT does no damage to players or blocks. Does not prevent TNT placing or breaking. *' Controls teleportation in the residence. True = allows teleports, false = prevents teleports. *' Controls ability to use/access objects in the residence. True = normal Server Rules, false = denies usage. includes doors, chests, furnaces, dispensers, levers etc. Overrides 'container' if applicable. ''Superseding flags'' - These flags are non essential but override parts of the main flags. *' Controls whether crops can be trampled. True = Crops can be trampled, False = Crops are protected. *' Controls ability to break blocks. True = allows block breaking, false = prevents block breaking. build. *' Controls ability to place blocks. True = allows block placing, false = prevents block placing. Build *' Controls whether water can flow. True = water flows normally, false = water does not flow *' Controls whether lava can flow. True = lava flows normally, false = lava does not flow from source. *' Controls whether cake can be eaten. True = Cake is edible, False = Cake is inedible. Use *' Controls whether enchanting tables can be used. True = Can be used, False= Cannot be used. *' Controls whether brewing stands can be used. True = Can be used, False= Cannot be used. Use *' Controls whether redstone repeaters can be used. True = Can be used, False= Cannot be used. *' Controls whether levers can be used. True = Can be used, False= Cannot be used. Use *' Controls whether buttons can be used. True = Can be used, False= Cannot be used. Use *' Controls whether doors and trapdoors can be used. True = Can be used, False= Cannot be used. *' Controls whether pressure plates can be used. True = Can be used, False= Cannot be used. *' Controls whether beds can be used. True = Can be used, False= Cannot be used. *' Controls whether note blocks can be used. True = Can be used, False= Cannot be used. Macro flags are a new addition to Residence, they allow a res owner to set multiple flags at once. For example, setting as true for player Iamnoobz7 would give Iamnoobz7 the build flag, the container flag, the move flag, the use flag, and the tp flag. *' Early "Macro" flag that adds a player with build, container, move, tp, and use. *' Macro flag that adds a player with diode, lever, button, and pressure *' Macro flag that adds a player with brew, table, and enchant *' Macro flag that adds to the residence ignite and firespread ''Setting up a residence with flags: Once you have your residence created, you can apply a number of different flags(see above) to help further protect it. Residence Flags ''' To set up flags on your residence, use the following command: */res set''' Example: '' /res set area1 build false - this will stop anyone being able to build in the residence 'area1', except the owner. /res set area1 move false - this will stop anyone being able to move in the residence 'area1', except the owner. '''Group Flags ' If you want to set flags per group, use the following command: *'/res gset' Example: '' /res gset area1 ops move true - this will allow all ops to move in the residence 'area1', as well as the owner. '''Player Flags ' The same works with individual players. You can assign flag permissions to an individual by using the pset command. *'/res pset' Example: '' /res pset area1 danjames build true This would mean that even if Residence permissions are set to BUILD=FALSE, the player danjames will be able to build. Flags have an order that they are checked when a player tries to do something within a residence. First Player Flags are checked, and if not found then Group Flags are checked, and then finally Residence Flags are checked. ' Controls whether workbenches can be used. True = Can be used, False= Cannot be used. Use *'''